Asesinato secuela de un robo
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: Un elixir que es capaz de dar la vida y la muerte. Y un robo seguido de un asesinato. Misterios por resolver. Y por supuesto romance SxS TxE y NxT. Fic deicado a Tsuki-chan por su cumpleaños . !Feliz cumple!


Hi!!

Esta vez me presentó con un nuevo fic hecho especialmente porque.. ¡¡hoy es el cumple de mi amiga Tsuki lunita!! 0 Bueno en realidad es mañana pero ya que --U. Que ya se hizo un año más vieja P. Y aunque ella diga que no se merece que le dedique mis fics es su cumpleaños, por eso lo escribo ¿cómo quieres que se lo dedique a otra persona? ¬¬ No sé si lo voy a continuar realmente pero si ustedes me lo piden lo haré ahora sí al fic -.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, tan solo la historia y algunos nuevos personajes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Asesinato secuela de un robo 

Capítulo 1: El elixir es robado

----------------------------------------------------------------

Año: 1860 AD

Lugar: Inglaterra

Era una fría mañana, el viento helado entraba por la ventana de una habitación congelando y entumeciendo todo el cuerpo del habitante del cuarto. Este era una chica cuyos largos cabellos marrones le caían hasta más debajo de los hombros. La chica se movió entre las sábanas tratando de encontrar algo de calor, pero al no encontrarlo se levantó sentándose en su cama. Para después pararse, acercarse a la ventana y cerrarla.

-Demonios, esta haciendo mucho frío aquí.-

La chica de brillantes ojos esmeraldas, se acercó a su armario buscando un vestido que ponerse. De todos modos sabía que no se iba a poder volver a dormir, no solo era el frío si no el peso de guardar un secreto.

Después de haberse vestido, fue al pequeño armario que tenía cerca de su cama, sacó la llave que tenía colgada al cuello, para abrir el compartimiento y encontrarse con....... nada.

-¡¡No puede ser!! Pero, si estaba tan bien guardado, no puede ser. Lo mejor será que Tomoyo lo sepa y cuanto antes.-

La chica salió de la habitación y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, se acercó al teléfono marcó algunos números, acercándose al auricular. Escuchándose la voz de otra chica al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Alo? Sí, Sakura. ¿Qué haces llamando a las 5 de la mañana?–la chica hablaba con una voz somnolienta.

-Es que, no lo podrías creer pero..-

-Tranquilízate Sakura, dime que esta pasando.-

-Nos robaron el elixir.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Como lo escuchaste no se como ocurrió eso, pero ahora he despertado y ya no estaba. Creo que lo mejor será que vengas de inmediato a la casa.-

-...........-

-¿Tomoyo?– Después de un rato Sakura sonrió entendiendo, colgó el teléfono y se sentó a esperarla. Aunque pensándolo bien mejor tomaría una taza de té, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

--------------------------------------------

De una gran casa salía una chica de largos cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules. Se acercó a un carruaje jalado por dos caballos y se metió dentro de la carroza.

-A la calle los Campos Blancos N° 20 por favor.-

-Sí señorita.-

Dentro de la carroza la chica por su parte estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Me preguntó quien habrá poder sido, ese elixir estaba tan celosamente guardado. Si cae en manos equivocadas, creo que vamos a tener más trabajo que antes.–la chica se sonrió ante sus pensamientos y recargó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, tratando de encontrar un poco de descanso antes de llegar a la casa de su prima.

--------------------------------------------

El sonido del timbre se escuchó por toda la casa y la misma dueña fue a abrir.

-Te estaba esperando.-

-Ya lo sabía, pero es raro que tu me abras. ¿Qué pasó con tus sirvientes?-

-¿No has visto la hora que es?- Sakura sonrió divertida.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Tomoyo acomodándose en un sillón de la sala.

-Lo esencial ahora es encontrar el elixir y averiguar quien lo tiene antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Sakura puso su rostro serio mirando a Tomoyo y sentándose en otro sillón.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sabes.. a veces me pregunto en que estábamos pensando cuando lo creamos.- Tomoyo jugaba moviendo circularmente entre sus manos la taza de té que había dejado en la mesa Sakura.

-Pero si eso lo deberías saber tú más que yo, ¿es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo.–dijo Tomoyo sonriéndose de sus propios recuerdos y tomando un sorbo de té.-

Es difícil olvidar tan interesante descubrimiento.-

--------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de allí una gran mansión se erguía más imponente que las demás. Esa era la famosa mansión de la viuda señora Winguard. El silencio reinaba a su alrededor, pero esto no era extraño la casa solía estar sola y silenciosa. Lo extraño era el carruaje negro que se acercaba a la casa, este estaba tirado por dos caballo del mismo color, como si quisiera permanecer oculto en la noche. Del carruaje bajó una señora, que no parecía de más de 40 años. Vestida con un largo vestido negro y un gorro del mismo color que cubría sus largos pelos marrones, los cuales contrastaban con toda la vestimenta. La mujer se bajó y se acercó a la mansión tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió lentamente con un chirrido. Saliendo un mayordomo.

-Sí. ¿Quién es usted y que desea?-

-Mi nombre es Cynthia Winguard y deseo ver a mi hermana.-

-Pase por favor.- el mayordomo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la elegante señora.

Esta entró a la casa dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermana mayor y abrió la puerta sin ningún aviso.

-Hola hermana.-

La señora que se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación se dio la vuelta para dejarse ver.

-Hola Cynthia.- dijo con un tono de voz frío.

-Ah, pero que mal estamos. No me digas que la vejez te esta poniendo gruñona. Sabes que eso está mal.-dijo la señora que acababa de entrar mirando divertidamente a su hermana.

-No estoy para juegos Cynthia.- dijo mirando fríamente a su hermana.

-Ah, veo que sigues siendo tan aburrida y amargada como siempre Mary.-Cynthia volteó la cabeza suspirando aburrida.

-Es mejor que salgas.-

-Bien, bien pero no te enojes.- Cynthia se dirigió a la salida abrió la puerta y volteó la cara.- A por cierto me olvide decirte que me iba a quedar aquí por una semana.-empuja la puerta y sale de la habitación.

-Ah..-suspira la mujer de cortos cabellos rubios con hilos plateados.-Esto no me trae buenos presentimientos.-mira la ventana y como si el cielo hiciera caso de sus palabras empieza una tormenta.

--------------------------------------------

En un hospital, un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules vestido con una bata blanca estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando algunos expedientes, cuando se abrió la puerta entrando una chica de pelo negro y ojos rojizos.

-Señor Hiraguizawa, hay alguien que quiere verlo.-

-¿Tiene cita?- el chico levanta la vista de sus papeles para ver a su secretaria.

-No, pero..-

La chica es interrumpida por un chico de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color que entró sin ningún aviso, casi empujando un poco a la chica parada en la puerta.

-Que mal, no me digas que se necesita una cita para visitar a un viejo amigo, Eriol.-

-Ah, eres tu Shaoran. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Nada en especial ¿es que acaso uno no puede visitar a un viejo amigo?-

El chico de pelo negro miro a su amigo con una mirada seria.

-Bien, me descubriste es que últimamente no hay nada ningún caso interesante.- dijo Shaoran sentándose en una silla que estaba delante del escritorio de Eriol.

-Y por eso viniste acá porque no hay nada mejor que hacer.-

-Bueno, no exactamente.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Necesito hablar contigo, pero creo que mejor salimos a otro lugar. ¿Ya desayunaste?-

-No aun no.-

-Entonces vamos a una cafetería, yo invito.- Shaoran se paró del asiento.

-Bien, pero por favor vamos a otro que no sea "_Big House_".- Eriol cogió sus papeles, los puso a un lado; después se quito la bata, la colgó en el respaldo de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bien.- Shaoran sonrió, lo siguió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

--------------------------------------------

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol irradiaba en todo su esplendor. Pero las gotas de rocío que se encontraban en las hojas de las plantas, recordaban el clima de la noche anterior.

Una pareja iba caminando entre las sombras de los árboles. La chica de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido color rojo; estaba agarrada del brazo de su acompañante y posaba su cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos entreabiertos. Su compañero de pelo negro y ojos marrones la miraba con una expresión llena de ternura, mientras disfrutaba de su compañía. Pero la suave voz de la chica rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes? Esta ha sido una de las mejores citas que hemos tenido.-

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó el chico sonriendo.

La chica le respondió con una sonrisa. Él la separó del él unos instantes para sentarla en una de las bancas del parque que tenía en frente. La chica abrió los ojos y vio a su novio intrigada por esta acción. Él solo la miró con ternura, mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo; sacando una pequeña caja de color negro y se arrodilló ante ella abriendo la caja. En ella se encontraba un anillo de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón incrustado en ella, era un anillo sencillo y se podría decir que no muy caro, pero era hermoso.

-Pues tal vez sea la mejor. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo Nakuru Winguard?-dijo él viendo a su novia a los ojos esperando muy nervioso su respuesta.

Nakuru quedo pasmada de la impresión viendo la joya que tenía él en sus manos. "!Sí, sí!", deseaba gritarle. Pero su boca no respondía, abrió los labios para hablar, pero de ellos no salía ningún sonido. Sus ojos brillaron con un brillo especial, y al fin encontró su voz.

-¡Sí! Claro que sí Touya. ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto!.- dijo mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo abrazaba llorando de felicidad.

-Me haces tan feliz Nakuru. No sabes cuanto.- dijo él mientras la abrazaba, una vez se recompuso de la sorpresa.

La separó de él unos instantes para mirarla, cogió delicadamente su mano derecha; sacó el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso en el dedo anular.

Ella miró el anillo en su dedo, anonada. De pronto sintió como una mano tomaba su barbilla y levantó su rostro, se encontró con la cara de su novio que se iba acercando lentamente a su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar.

-Te amo, no sabes cuanto..-dijo Touya en un susurro, antes de sellar sus labios.

--------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la mansión de la señora Winguard en la cocina; se encontraban dos mujeres, ambas vestían un vestido negro y un delantal blanco (el uniforme de la servidumbre). Pero eran de edades diferentes. Mientras una era de edad mayor, de unos 60 años, pelo gris sujeto en un moño alto y ojos miel cubiertos por una gafas, que solían mostrar amabilidad; la otra era joven, de unos 20 años, pelo negro sujeto en una cola alta y vivarachos ojos verdes que expresaban timidez.

-Será mejor que te apresures de llevarle eso a la señora, sabes que no le gusta esperar.- dijo la mujer mayor mientras movía circularmente un cucharón en una olla en el fuego.

-Sí, si lo sé Nataly.- dijo la otra mientras colocaba una taza de té tibio en la bandeja, al lado de un azucarero y una cucharita.

La chica cogió la bandeja de plata por las asas y salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación de Mary.

-¡Irma no te olvides de que esta vez la señora pidió el té frío!- gritó Nataly, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Irma ya estaba a bastantes pasos de la cocina y no la había oído.

--------------------------------------------

¡Lo termine! 0 Y yo pensaba que hacerlo con 2 meses y medio de anticipación era una exageración -.- y lo acabo de terminar dos días antes del 29 UU jeje veo que me equivoque. Es que me quede estancada para la parte de Touya y Nakuru, nada me terminaba de convencer. Bueno Tsuki espero que te guste tu regalo ya que me costo mucho hacerlo.

Sé que lo he dejado en algo de misterio pero si quieren que lo continúe solo dejen reviews para saber. Si no lo hacen pensare que no quieren y no lo haré, es su decisión n.n.

Bueno ahora solo me queda un cosa por decir.

¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE TSUKI-CHAN!! (sí me lo acabo de inventar me gusta como suena XD)

Dewa matta!!

**-:-Hikari Mitsune K.-:-**


End file.
